Dirge of Cerberus
by Dexter Digranes
Summary: True to game adaptation of the Video game Dirge of Cerberus. I tried to stay as close to the storyline as possible, adding in my own spin at points.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Looking up at the sky clouds as dark as volcanic ash parted way for a red super sized meteor to partially peek through as it was slowly making its way to the planet.

Wind beating at a young girls clothing hard enough that she had to lean into the wind knowing if the wind stopped she would surly hit the ground. This girl was not dressed for the events of what had been transpiring, she was dressed in Khaki daisy duke shorts with a decorative leather legging on one side. A green midriff made from wool it was sleeveless. She had padding on one arm the type you might see in K-9 training. She was wearing goggles on her eyes to keep the dust out that was blowing toward her. Her Hair was about 5 inches in length blacker then midnight sky which highlighted the red bandanna she had tied around her head.

"OK, hurry up, and try not to drop any one this time." Yuffie tells the rescue crew carrying a stretcher with an injured Midgar citizen on it walking it towards a helicopter that had landed moments before.

The Chief of the rescue team approached Yuffie, as she looks over to him.

"Report." she says with authority

"E vac complete, all injured have been moved to the transports." Replies the Chief saluting Yuffie.

"OK lets get out of here." as she waves her arms a couple times signaling the move out of Midgar.

"Just remember to keep on guard till your clear of the red zone" she added before the Chief turned and walked off. Once she sees every one on the move to get out of Midgar Top plate and away from the Mako Cannon which had been added to the Shinra's headquarter she puts the walkie talkie up to her face.

"All clear here how about you."

"Finished, but Yuffie I want you to check the Mako cannon one more time."

"But we already..." she pulls out the scanner and aims it at the Mako cannon in mid sentence. " What the.." she starts as the Scanner picks up a life form at the top of the Cannon.

"Just as I thought."

"Hold on, just hold on this is crazy there is no way anybody could be up there."

"Yuffie rendezvous with Cloud and the others it looks like there is still work I need to do."

Yuffie looks at her walkie talkie as it starts to static then turns and looks at the top of the cannon again.

"Vincent, get out of there I have a bad feeling about this" she yells at the Cannon hoping that her voice would be heard over the wind that was seeming to be picking up.

Vincent standing next to the Mako cannon when he stopped talking to Yuffie looks up with his amber eyes at the many flights of stars built out of steel and plate metal running on the outside of the building as if it was an after thought of how Shinra would add this massive cannon to there building. Standing there in his all black leathers, Red cape that has black straps holding the top around his chest, which was blowing in the wind, while his black hair cascades down to his lower back reflecting the lights on the side of the mighty stair case, he also has his red head band on covering his forehead and eyebrows like he always does. Taking in a deep breath he grabs the railing giving momentum to the running of the stairs. His gold armored boots clanking as he ascends up the stairs starting to take them two at a time. After running up 24 flights he reaches the top plate form coming to a skidding halt. He comes up on a man face down on a control panel not moving or showing any signs of being alive. Wind blowing his white lab coat adding to the Dead person look. Vincent Glares at the body knowing who it was and what he had done in his life span, pulling out his 3 barrel .50 revolver with silver embossed vines on the front of the barrel, and a chain handing off the handle dangling in the wind. Vincent Points it at the lifeless body as he gets ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly Lightning strikes the control tower like has be chosen to interfere with Vincent's plan. Shooting sparks and flame in all angles blowing nuts and bolts from there locations dropping the platform slightly. Vincent grabs a railing next to him and looks back up. The body is gone, he looks around for a second then another lightning strike hits the cannon its self shredding it to pieces some of which was headed his way. The platform starts to give way.

"Vincent." Calls Yuffie Flying in on a Speeder. Vincent runs the length of the platform leaping from the side of it as Yuffie glides by catching him out of the air like it was a well rehearsed maneuver.

The control panel screen starts blinking Start Fragment Program, as everything around it comes to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Three years later...

Vincent opens his eyes sitting in a cave with ice blue glowing crystals leaning back on one hand with the other propped up on his leg he looks across a small pool of Mako energy at a figure encased in crystal formation holding her up vertical. The figure looking as if she was in a peaceful rest. She is wearing a white tank top with a pearl necklace and a white cloth draped behind her back going between both arms.

"So we meet again, Lucrecia."

" I am so sorry" she sends in a telepathic wave to Vincent's mind. "so very sorry".

Vincent waking up on his bed in a motel room, in the same pose as he was in his dream. Siting on a double sized bed, next to a ajar window night having set in hours earlier. The festival lights lighting up his room.

"Why, I am the one who should be apologizing" he says to him self.

A jingle comes from the T.V. Which Vincent had left on before dozing off. Vincent's gunmetal black phone with a Turk symbol on the back sat open with the last text from Reeve sits by a half drunken wine class. Vincent was not much of a drinker but it always seemed to help when he was getting lost in his own mind. He looks over at The T.V as the Channel seven chimed in with breaking news, a male voice cut in.

" Three weeks ago our group left for Midgar. How ever the groups where a bouts are still unknown, what really happened down there. Tonight we bring you the last transmission before all communication was lost."

On the screen it switched over from the husky man in a suit sitting behind a desk, to the live footage. The camera scans down the Shinra headquarters. The camera guy starts walking towards a door rusted shut around all edges making the 3 investigation crew members dressed in fire fighter gear give all they had to open the it.

"For the past three years this door has remained sealed" a female reporter starts reporting. By the looks on her face she thinks this is the break of a life time. She continues her report. " That seal is about to be broken." The door finally moves sliding on its rusted rails enough for people to start filing in. As the Investigation crew starts going in with their flash lights on their head gear the camera man moves with the female reporter through the door. " There are no records of this place deep beneath the Shinra building, another one of the company's secrets that has been revealed recently. According to some people's reports there have been thousands of people that have been transported here. If rumors of the Shinra company conducting human experiments are true then this may be where the devilish deeds were carried out. To bring you this exclusive footage channel seven news has teamed up with a volunteer organization."

Vincent looks from the screen out the open window at the full moon slightly covered with clouds. There were fire works going off, big areal ones with a large crowd of on lookers pointing at there favorites as they would explode into millions of pieces. Down the main streets there were stalls with all kinds of festival items to buy. Plus a lot of merchants trying to use this celebration as an excuse to keep there shops running longer into the night, there was a buzz of excitement in the air. Balloons and streamers hanging from house to house crises crossing all the way down the streets. A musical band playing carousel music in the center of the town blaring their tune for every one to hear daring people not to start dancing. Crowds of people packed the streets moving from one stall to the other seeing what goods they would have. A group of girls in there dresses with black corsets danced to the tune in a parade slowly moving towards the Town square. Twirling, and clogging in step with each other having the on lookers amazed at the groups ability to dance and move down the cobble stoned street. Their audience clapping in time with the music.

Suddenly out of the sky a fireball shoots down to the ground hitting the top of the towns guard wall blowing bricks down onto the top of the gabbled houses some making holes in the roofs some sliding down to fall to the ground.

With Vincent's heighten senses the fireball grabs his attention before it strikes true on its target.

A fire accompanied with smoke starts billowing from the crater it has left on the top of the wall.

"What the hell was that." a man in the crowed proclaims.

Then a group of 5 unmanned helicopters carrying some kind of large containers part the smoke by fly through it as if to add a effect of terror on the town and its citizens. The lead helicopter banks around and stops right over the Cathedral opening both of its side doors. Sliding out soldiers on both sides on its wings like it was airing out its dirty laundry. The soldiers that were clamped on to with hooks on there backs. Were wearing black jump suits with blue LED strips running up their suit with one line on both sides. These soldiers had full faced gas masks. They are armed with M-16s holding them against their dangling bodies from the hooks waiting on the moment of their drop. Suddenly the time came, the lead helicopter drops the men, falling to the ground with a controlled fall the cables slowing them down. Once they have touchdown the hooks let go and the men run into the crowd of people. The other four helicopters place them self around the area of the town systematically dropping there men hurdling the people as if they were sheep.

The first group that was dropped run up to small gathering of people who where standing still paralyzed by the sudden change of events. Wanting to cause panic and movement the soldiers open fire killing several unarmed people, causing survivors start running towards the center of the town square. The helicopters drop down the giant steel containers with a big thud. The doors open letting out alien dogs looking like they were stitched together like Frankenstein monster was. These creatures had LED strips embedded in there hide to help keep track of them. Acting like Sheep dogs herding the crowds of people to the areas where they wanted them.

Vincent crouched in the window of his motel room watching the seen unfold. One of the helicopters lowers down targeting on Vincent firing a rocket at him, as the rocket approaches him. With his lightning fast reflexes Vincent jumps into over drive. He springs out of the window cutting through the air like a human jet. As he reaches the climax of his jump he somersaults drawing his gun and shooting the helicopter in the propeller. Vincent bounces off a roof top giving himself a better view point and shoots several more times with the .50 revolver taring through the armor of the aircraft like it was a just sharpened knife running through paper. Causing small explosions inside the helicopter smoke starting to come out of the wounded aircraft. The helicopter looses control causing it to crashes close to the first explosion. Vincent lands safely on a balcony of another building.

Near by one of the troops nudges a mother forward pushing her into her daughter. "Get in there." The girl in front of one of the metal containers holding a Moggle stuffed doll at the front of a long line. "Move it" he added as she looked down at the ground and started to shuffle in. Background gunshots randomly go off. The monstrous dogs running around gathering up stragglers.

Vincent holds on to the guard rail with his one human hand and one mutilated hand covered in a gold plated armor that goes to his elbow, looking over the edge of it. "Whats going on." Vincent says to him self. Three troops sneak up looking over the roof just above Vincent's head one of them scanning him through their helmet the screen reads to him.

Name: Vincent Valentine

Gender: Male

Blood type: A

"Found you." A female troop says in a robotic voice. She has a helmet on that covers half her face which is wired using two wiring harnesses linked to a super computer with two 32" screens connected to them showing live feeds from the soldiers head cams in the field. She was siting on top of the desk. Her feet dangling there like it was some game. The room she is in looks to be a security room with other screens with different feeds all switching to the same feed that she was being feed. Vincent's back turned to her watching the onslaught of people in this little town.

Vincent turns around to see the soldiers try ducking to avoid being detected. Already with his gun in his hand he picks one off with out any trouble at all. He runs jumping onto the roof poking his head over in time to see the other two solders holding their M-16's aimed at him. With out hesitation he fires two shoots both the bodies crash to the ground. He walks up to the soldiers bending over to check for life both of the soldiers have a single bullet hole straight through the head cam. " Now where was I suppose to meet Reeve." Vincent reminds himself of what he was doing in Kalm in the first place. Vincent starts heading towards the center of town square where the water tower was located.

Three of the helicopters take off taking there cages filled with people. The other helicopter circles around heading back into the town scanning to see if there were any other infected life forms. When it scans across Vincent walking in plan site tiring to figure out how to find the house in which he was to meet Reeve in. The non-maned helicopter is equipped with the same camera taking up the whole front of the cockpit as it scans Vincent. The same information as the first time he had been scanned pulls up, plus more. In the bottom corner of its screen in large blinking red letters it HOSTILE. Taking aim not giving the Vincent the chance to fire upon it. The helicopter fires 6 missiles at once all aimed at the same spot in which Vincent was standing. He barrel rolls out of the way just dodging them. Pulling out his gun and gets ready to return fire, but he is to late the helicopter has already fired 6 more missiles. Vincent jumps through the door of the house right behind him as the missiles caves it in. The helicopter flies over the house leaving Vincent for dead.

" Guess I will have to find a different way out." Vincent looks around at the abandoned house and starts to walk around.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The female trooper in the security room removes the brain linking helmet revealing her styled short red hair with bright orange eyes "Vincent Valentine, We have found you." She says in her robotic voice. Just then a hulking mammoth of a man who looks like as if he did way to much steroids walks into the rooms his each step sounding like stomping. Her eyes change color back to there normal deep blue, taking years off her life. She looks to be in her late teens. Both her and the hulking beast are dressed in the same outfits the other troopers were dressed in from Kalm. " Is this the one". Her companion asks her as he takes up the space next to her. "Yes" she replies in her normal feminine voice simply.

Vincent finds a stair case after looking all over the first floor seeing no other option he goes up following the hallway around a corner coming to a large room that had some old cardboard boxes looking as if they had been there for a while. One big monster noise is heard coming from the far wall the sound of all the material crumbling. As the dust clears Vincent takes in the sight of the hulking beast with veins bulging out of his neck, blue mid length of hair. His eyes black with golden yellow irises. He was obviously the enforcer of the couple. Standing there looking around the beast the four foot girl at Vincent with her orange eyes glowing again.

" The proto materia, tell us where it is".

Vincent looks at both the girl and the beast weighing how hard of a target they are.

" Hail Vice" the hulking monster says.

"Hail Vice". Say the three soldiers that had snuck up behind Vincent soundlessly loading there M-16 aiming them at Vincent.

Vincent seeing them quick draws his gun and shoots off three rounds at the three sneaky troopers. Twirling back to face the Monster.

"Challenge accepted". As he steps forward towards Vincent. With out warning the girl behind him passes out.

"This way". Could be herd coming from the another room.

The beast looking down at his companion. "Luck is on your side." he crouches down and picks the girl up in one of his giant hands, holding her like a rag doll. He starts to walk towards the open hole in the wall he had just caused. " I am sorry." the little girl almost whispers to him. Turning back to Vincent. " I am Azul, we will meet again". Azul tells Vincent in a very manner of fact way. He makes his way through the hole.

"What happened here" calls a man just running into the room from the hall way that Vincent had been in a few moments ago.

Dressed in a blue suit the man had a goatee with long black hair neck length some of which draped over his eyes. A guard accompanying him dressed in white fatigues and gray armor covering his chest and legs his head capped with a red beanie on the back of his body armor in large all caps there were three letters, WRO.

"Vincent, are you alright". The suited man asks as he steps over the three dead bodies of the other forces soldiers.

"u huh" he mumbles.

"Reeve, its good to see you again. Not a very interesting out fit though."

Reeve laughs for a moment. "it took me a little while to decide on which costume I would wear today. But enough of the small talk who were those soldiers that just left." As he nodes to the dead people on the ground at his feet.

" I don't know." Vincent replies with wheels turning in his head, trying to think of all the people that would be trying to kill him.

" The large one called himself Azul."

With that Reeve gasps recognizing the name. " Azul a Cerealian of the Sveats, then that could only mean.."

"Commissioner" the guard next to Reeve interrupts. There is shuffling down stairs.

"We'll discuss this later. W.R.O. troops have arrived and have commenced rescue operations. We could use your help Vincent." Reeve turns around giving the WRO trooper the move out sign.

The trooper runs off ahead of Reeve. As Reeve starts to make his exit Vincent speaks up. "Reeve". stopping Reeve in his tracks turning around.

"I don't know what you are up to, but I want absolutely no part of it". Making perfect eye contact with his amber eyes staring into the very soul of Reeve.

"But you have fought beside us three years ago". Giving off the vibe that Vincent had wounded him deeper then any gun could do.

" We need your help one last..."

Gun shots ring out from the gaping hole which Azul had created, hitting Reeve in the back three times. Reeve falls forward, once his head had fallen enough to show his assailant Vincent fires off a shot so fast that the bullet takes to soldier off his feet. "Reeve." Vincent says panic stricken running to his side. Picking him up from the chest to inspect the wounds that had been inflicted on his long time friend. As Vincent lifts up the body the head, arms, and legs fall away from the chest piece. Making way for something to roll out of the head hole somersaulting and landing on his two brown leather booted feet looking at Vincent. The cat stands up dusting his black legs and white belly off with his white gloved hands. Making sure his miniature crown was still on his head and a little red cape tied neatly around his neck. Vincent had the smallest hint of a smile on his lips, glade to see that his friend as mischievous as he was to be OK.

" Wow that was a close one. I was never good at fighting, luckily I came out wearing Reeve. You really are not a bad bloke are you Vincent. Ah you pretend not to care but you always come through at the end". Cait Seith says in his thick Irish accent.

"Well alright" Vincent sighs. "What do you want."

"Lets run those soldiers out of town. I will leave the how up to you. When you are all done and I have had time to put my self back together I will meet you at the East Chapel."

Vincent walks down the stairs sneaking up on the soldiers texting on there cells. Vincent shoots them both, walking past them with out a care. He wonders out of the house seeing a hand full of white clothed troopers securing the area fires had been started all over the place. Vincent thinking that most of the enemy soldiers were either dead or retreating he started towards the square where the east chapel was located. Down the alley that Vincent is in he runs into a soldier. "Vincent Valentine I am a 2nd class soldier with the World Regenisis Organization. Please speak with me if you are in the need of any assistance. Precede to the church east of here, your way should be clear." He nods the way for Vincent to start heading.

Vincent arrives at the chapel just in time for a helicopter with its propeller blown off, using his stabilizing boosters to keep in the air comes up from behind the church and flies over cutting Vincent off trying to stay balanced smoke coming up from various areas.

"Looks like WRO got this one started but could not finish it. If you want something done right you have to do it your self." Vincent things to him self.

Before it can target him he jumps up from one roof to another vanishing from sight. The wounded helicopter scanning the area trying to locate Vincent traveling in small circles can't find him. Vincent stands up tall on Cross topping the chapel fifty feet above the helicopter . Vincent leaps off plunging towards the engine shooting it several times till his gun clicks from being out of ammo. He lands on top of it grabbing his chest with both hands black and white rings emitting from his chest causing blinding light once it clears A transformed Monster stands there wearing Vincent's clothes partly wolf partly demon with two demon horns and red wings from his back. He plunges his hairy demon hand through the top of the engine compartment ripping out the balancing mechanism with fierce strength. He then rides it to the ground jumps off and in a instant he is back to being Vincent again. Looking around there are ten more enemy soldiers coming up on him all aimed at him, not taking chances at what they had just witnessed. Vincent remembers being out of ammo he stands there waiting for the inevitable. They move in as close as they feel comfortable and start to open fire wildly missing their target Vincent covers his face with his armored arm. A hover diesel transport flies in separating the soldiers from Vincent. The back of the diesel had been modified to be a surveillance hub. The back opens up a five man squad jump out firing at the enemy. Reeve steps out after them giving Vincent a nod, Vincent nods back. Vincent reloads then runs out from cover in front of the diesel as Reeve goes from the back surprising the enemy downing them quickly.

The town is all quiet now other then the crackling of the fires and the hum of the two transports that just made it in time to help Vincent. Reeve pulls a Captain aside giving him an assignment of checking the giant warehouse that they were parked in front of. They salute each other, the Captain calls his men over to him they walk off into the warehouse. Reeve makes his way over to Vincent who is sitting on a grate.

"Good work, Vincent the enemy has retreated. It seems like they have finally gotten there fix from there withdrawals."

"Good".

"However, we still require your assistance. Reports are EDGE is under attack."

Vincent looks around concerned about this news. Then looks down in thought of what to do.

The Troopers head to the warehouse checking around rooms as they go down hallways one at time a Black mist comes and swallows two of them. Once they get to the center of the warehouse there are only three left looking around. The Captain asks the other two " Where is every one." They hear a clicking noise then all look up at the balcony that they had over looked. There standing there is a Female with long black boots with high heels, silver and red metal armor covering her vital areas but not much else. She has silver gauntlets that travel up to her elbows. She has red hair slicked back thin eyebrows enhancing her porcelain face. Her eye color was as red as her hair.

" Who the hell are you" the Captain says pointing his Springfield .45 semi-automatic black hand gun at her.

"Rosa, Rosa Declimistien." she smirks as she gives the Captain her name in a Scandinavian voice. "Sveats." he spits at the ground like he just said something despicable. At the she raises her weapon pressing a button where the handle is it unfolds two razor sharp red blades pivoting from the center piece making a multi use crossbow. She vanishes from sit.

"what the.." the Captain starts as he looks around to find where she went the other two troopers looked just as puzzled as he. Suddenly she reappears behind them striking them down with one fatal swoop. They toppled over not knowing what had killed them. "You might be WRO, but you would not last a day in DEEP GROUND. She says as an after thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A conversation just about to get underway in one of the transport vehicles that just departed with Vincent and Reeve in it. Inside the transport there are surveillance computers on both sides in the back of the vehicle touching the walls. It also had two benches bolted down for passengers to use as seating. These two black leather covered sets had two occupants in them.

"Reeve who where those men"

"Deep ground soldiers"

"Deep ground?" Vincent questioned Reeve.

"Yes, the shadow of the Shinra company. Constructed by the former president and completely hidden from the rest of the world."

"Constructed?"

"His goal was to create an army of super human soldiers, not letting morals interfere. The man you met earlier Azul is also a member of Deep ground, but he belongs to an elite unit called the Sveats. The whole organization was kept a secret, that's why there is so little information on them. However it is nothing like I would have expected."

"Not even a person in your position was informed?"

"No. Other then the President him self the only people that knew of Deep grounds existence were most likely Hiddaga, Scarlet, and the head of biochemical research Hojo. After the presidents death the power transferred to his sons so quickly I doubt that Rufus was ever briefed on the project. As for me I was told that the information was on a need to know basis and as an official on urban development I was not on that list. All the Intel that we have on Deep ground was only discovered recently when we came across some of Scarlet's old files."

Reeve pauses for a moment to think of how to word what was coming next.

"Vincent have you heard of the master disappearance that accrued recently in Juno."

"I remember the reports saying that twenty or thirty people suddenly vanished."

"That's what the reporters where likely to believe. It was determined internally that if the truth was leaked they would not be able to contain the inevitable pact. The actual number of people that went missing that day was twelve hundred. Twelve hundred people suddenly vanished with out a single trace. The WRO conducted a privet investigation but we came up empty handed. Except for the rumors saying since the disappearance in Juno that Edge members have been, well on edge. They say that night after night they hear screams coming from the direction of Midgar. Could it be the wind. Let me ask you Vincent does the wind sound like thousands of souls wailing. Listen. Can you hear them, the cries".

"Commissioner the rogue transmission is being broadcast on all way lengths."

Vincent and Reeve turned to look at one the computer screens as the voice connected the link to feed the broadcast to them.

A shirtless muscular long grey haired man siting on a stone throne appears on the screen. There is a blue haze all around him. You could tell he was in a cavern from the echo of his words.

"At last the time has come to cleanse this world. The pure will be spared while the tainted will be hunted down, and exterminated. They shall be smashed, strangled, and slaughtered." on the screen he was making hand jesters to emphasis his meanings in his words. " With out mercy. The time has come to cleanse this world." The figure starts laughing and the broadcast cuts out leaving the screen with static. Leaving Reeve and Vincent staring at the screen.

"Where could that signal have come from." Reeve started to say. As there was a jolt. Reeve turns and stands up running to the back doors of the transport. There is another jolt. Reeve opens the back hatch right as a black hound jumps for the door shoots ring out. Vincent quickly reloads. "Guard hounds." Reeve says.

"I will take care of the pack of hounds just keep your driver going." Vincent nods to Reeve.

" Vincent, Use this" As Reeves presses a red button next to the door. The floor slides open a chair rising out while unfolding into a gun turret. On the side of the chair from the ground of the transport flips up two .50 Gatling gun, ammunition feeding into it from under the platform. Vincent takes aim out the back of the transport shooting the pact of hounds with amazing accuracy, mowing them down like bad weeds. After the appear to be gone Vincent climbs off the turrent it automatically lowers back down hiding again. " I got to get me one of those." Vincent walks over to Reeve who is by the computers. There was another jolt this time coming from on top of the transport.

"Vincent." Reeve says although Vincent did not need him to point out the what he wanted him to do.

Vincent walks back to the doors of the transport, in a fluid motion Vincent flips up on top of the transport. Vincent looks up seeing that the bridge they are headed for has been destroyed. There is no time for stopping now they fly off the edge. As they are headed down one of the Guard hounds leaps for Vincent. Vincent not having a choice lets go of the metal top as he is flying from the front of the transport to the back he turns and fires at the Hound hitting it dead on. He turns back grabbing with his gold plated armored arm, the AC unit on the top of the transport just in time. The transport hints the ground taking heavy front damage skidding to a stop on the ledge of a great canyon teetering on the ledge. Vincent lets go after feeling safe.

"Are you alright Reeve." Vincent asks while Reeve climbs out of the back.

" I will be fine, but that is more then I can say about the engine. Vincent if possible I want you to continue on to Edge. That transmission we just saw troubles me. Once I have repaired the shuttle fox I will need to return to headquarters. A WRO squad has already been dispatched to Edge. Join them and help liberate the city."

"I guess I have no choice." looking at the ground hiding the fact he was not pleased with that fact. Vincent turns around heading off through the winding canyon.

He had not been walking for long before he felt something watching him. Vincent kept looking over his shoulder to see if he could spot anything, but seeing nothing there. Coming around a corner there was a orange hound standing there with a metal armor mask over his face. The hound making eye contact with Vincent daring him to make the first move. As the hound kept Vincent's consetraction, guard the canyon walls appeared the Guard hounds that had attacked earlier. Vincent bows down low to the ground. "This should be fun". As he looks up the leader hound started his move. Rebounding Vincent drew his weapon firing. Hitting the leader in the face knocking him back, as the bullet ricachais off the mask. Seeing that their leader was down the others all jumped into the frey thinking they could take Vincent on. As if in a romantic dance weaving in and out, dodging blows, Vincent fires in a controlled manner not wasting any bullets taking them down one at a time. After what felt like an eternity they were all down. The leader is back up getting ready to pounce Vincent calculates in his mind where the hound is headed. At the same time the leader jumps in mid-air Vincent shoots taking special aim hitting the hound in the chest causing him to flip back landing on one of the guard hounds. Vincent turns his back wiping his cape around, leaving the jumbled mess of guard hounds behind him as he reloads his gun.

Waiting patiently at the mouth of the canyon for Vincent was two Deep ground troopers on speeders. One on each side of the mouth. Vincent not noticing them since they were on the ledge above him walked right past them. The time has come for the attack. One of the troopers radios over to the other. " On my count, 1 , 2, 3, GO". They both hit on their gas at the same time as hard as they could. Going from ledge to solid ground in a matter of seconds passing, Vincent on both sides then crossing each others path a short distance ahead of him. One of them turns to do a U-turn south while the other north heading back at Vincent. The two troopers start firing their machine guns that are attached to the front of there speeders missing Vincent. Vincent halts raising his gun looking down his barrel through the sights lining the wolf head at the tip with the dots at the back. He fires one shot hitting the trooper square in the chest. He then twirls his gun around his finger one way then the other like an old western movie. Adding to his prestige. The other trooper trying to run Vincent over headed straight for him. Vincent reaches out clothing lining the trooper sending the unmanned speed off till it stops. Vincent walks past the trooper putting a bullet in his knee. Vincent climbs on the speed taking advantage of the situation speeding toward his destination.

In an cement warehouse Rosa sits on a crate. Laughing as the lighting storm starts, rain beating down on the windows. "Slashed, strangled, and slaughtered, beaten, stabbed and exterminated with out mercy." She looks at her cat like claws continuing her quoting of the transmission that she no doubt had seen. "Nicely said, by Vice. I wonder if this meeting will be a little more amusing then last time." she smiles looking across the large empty room where a pile of dead WRO now lie, then looking up at the rain hitting the glass sunroof very pleased with herself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vincent standing in the rain arrived in Juno with out any other encounters, hears high hills coming up from behind him. He spins around to a semi-automatic hand gun being pointed into his face. Pointing right back with his own gun at the person standing there. They stood there staring at each other waiting for a moment trying to figure out who each other were. Vincent took the opportunity to give the female a once over. She was wearing a pink and blue skirt with the pink piece hanging lower then the blue. She had a midriff matching the skirt only the blue was slightly longer then the pink. Still leaving her belly to show. She had one arm through the sleeve of a lab coat the other covered by it. She was wearing glasses with one eye closed, and dirty blonde hair done up in a bun. Vincent noticed on the lab coat there was a name tag.

"You are WRO."

"Who is asking."

Vincent puts his gun back in his holster around his thigh

"Vincent Valentine. Reeve sent me."

She twirls the gun around the trigger guard putting it back into her shoulder holster in one motion. "My apologies."

"Shawna Rulie, of the WRO." she starts pacing. " The commissioner has told me a lot about you."

"What happened here." Vincent looks around.

"That's what I would like to know. I am here on other business, but something is not right. It seems to quiet. I see no trace of Deep ground or the squads that were sent in to fight them. Also where are the five-hundred people that should be still living here. Well this is getting us no where." she looks up into the rain, turning back to Vincent.

"Like I said I have business to attend to. I will see you around." she starts to walk off.

"Businesses" Vincent questions. Shawna turns around.

"The commissioner keeps telling me I am wasting my time searching."

"Searching for what."

"Searching..." she pauses for a brief moment. " My reason to live." she walks off towards the open door she had left just moments ago before she heard Vincent walk past.

Vincent decided to walk around the town more to see if he could find any signs of what was going on. When he stumbles across a downed WRO trooper that was barley holding onto life, rasping and grunting in pain. Vincent crouching down close to him to hear what he is saying.

"Ambushed." The man grunts . "By soldier." Then gasps. "In red. The whole squad wiped out.". Takes a couple more gasps. "Warehouse, on the edge of town. They were gathering civilians". He gasps more. Then looks off towards the way he had come and stops breathing. Vincent leans into him closing the troopers eyes. Then standing up he is even more motivated to find out what is going on as he starts off do the pathway.

Click the Deep ground sniper slides his clip into his special made sniper rifle raising it up behind a crate. Looking through the scope he spots a little boy at the far corner of town square. Vincent crosses under a bridge way headed into the town square, he spots the boy with his newsie hat and black shorts with a windbreaker on that looks a little to small. He was drenched and shivering. Vincent headed toward him to offer some help. When he the hair on the back of his neck raised up. He turns to try finding out who or what it is. The sniper gets Vincent right in his cross arrows seeing through the scope that Vincent had made him out. He pulls the trigger missing Vincent by centimeters. Vincent does not flinch drawing out his gun with a twirl. Firing at the crate wounding the sniper. The Sniper fires a second shot not at Vincent but at the boy as to provoke Vincent into making a mistake. As the bullet travels Vincent shoots at it. The bullets collide in the mid air fling into the background. With out pause Vincent shoots the crate again unloading his gun on the sniper. The sniper falls from the bridge dead as a door nail.

"Thank you mister. The ware house I know how to get there. Its through that gate." the boy points to a gate. The bars of the gate are blue lasers coming from the ground up to a top plate. Four lasers a section with sections all the way across the pathway.

"Do you have the card key."

Vincent shakes his head no. it must have dropped some degrees in temperature because you could now see both of there breaths.

" Come on then, I know some one who does. Follow me" The boy starts to run off. Vincent follows this boy to a small condo. The boy runs into the house without a word to Vincent, coming out a second later. " Here you go that should let you in." he hands Vincent a small key card.

"Hum, right thanks kid."

"Avenge, I could not... Mom and dad..." the boy starts to cry trying to look tough in front of Vincent. "I could not move I was to scare. But but... Please Please, help me avenge there death." He pleaded with Vincent who had moved closer crouching in front of the little boy. Looking the boy in the eyes, then down at the ground. Standing up Vincent walks around him heading to the gate with his key card in hand. Not saying a word.

Vincent uses the key card. Finding the big warehouse that the WRO trooper had been talking about. He enters it through a side door shaking off the rain that drenched him to the core. Hair still dripping he starts walking through the hall that leads to an open garage of the warehouse. Some misc crates and oil drums sit in small groups all over the place. Lighting strikes, Vincent looks around from side to side. "To quiet". Sure enough a Deep ground guard jumps from the balcony. He was bigger then the ones that Vincent had fought to this point. As if to prove the point the guard flexes followed by some karate moves. He is suited up with heavy armor black with blue strips which resembled samurai armor. He motions to the other balconies where snipers step up loading their weapons. Two little guards run up behind the Deep ground Samurai. Vincent thinking through which group he should take out first rolls behind some crates crouching there. Under one of the sniper balconies he pokes up taking the three snipers on the opposite side out. Then moves to the south end of the crates as the two footmen start tracking him waiting for the right moment. He hears the foot steps of one of the men reflex kicks in, Vincent twirls the gun from the side of the crate shooting the footman in the knee cap. Causing him to go down with a loud scream from the pain. Vincent looks around the crate seeing the man paying more attention to his wound then Vincent he taking no chances shifts again shooting the man to finish him off. The other footman swears silently, he thought. Vincent heard it though locating his bearings poking up Vincent fires a bullet to the head. Rolling a barrel to the other side Vincent follows behind it firing up at the second sniper balcony taking the other three snipers out. Leaving just Vincent and the Samurai leader.

"I am going to gut you when I get my hands on you Vincent Valentine." finishing his sentence he spits at the floor like he just swear. The samurai was standing in the open thinking that his armor was invisible. Vincent liking his odds taking cover behind boxes and barrels, choose to stay hidden even after his enemies taunts.

"You have nothing on me, I am from Deep ground." Taking this as a sign to kick his ass Vincent shoots his hand which was holding a glorified samurai sword, the bullet taking his hand clean off. The Samurai wailed in pain filling the warehouse with curse words. He pulls from his back a rocket launcher firing into the boxes Vincent had been hiding behind exploding wood all over the place. Vincent barley having time get out of the way. Rolls firing at the same time hitting the samurai several times, one of the shots taking his helmet off. The samurai falls to his knees then to the side blood coming from his wounds. There was an erie silence that followed, Vincent passed back and forth looking for more enemies. At the back of the warehouse he sees a door wide open leading out side. He walks through the door as it leads to a court yard.

" You know this is the first time that I have ever felt the rain on my skin. But then again I have not even seen the sky till a few days ago." Rosa says looking up into the rain, hearing Vincent walking through the door.

"So your Vincent Valentine." She turns to face him.

"The keeper of the Proto-materia."

"Proto-materia?" He says back to hear questioning what it even was.

"Yes, the key to controlling OMEGA. We know you have it. Hand it over now and I will kill you quickly." They stare at each other for a moment neither one talking or moving. Vincent just glaring back at Rosa.

"Not one for bargaining, then I will make sure you suffer." She vanishes reappearing at his back. "Time to die." She was expecting this move to work on Vincent like it had on the others. She was wrong, as she swings her weapon Vincent ducks under the swipe. Keeping in defense mode as she swings it down and side to side hoping to make contact with him. He dodges all the swings barley each time. He does a back roll to get some range on her. Rosa smiles giving a little laugh as she points the gun part of her weapon at Vincent. Firing at him he dodges the bullets as well staying one step a head of them. He jumps up on some crates flipping down behind Rosa. She is ready for him once he lands she throws a punch at him causing him to go through the wall. She stands by waiting for Vincent to come back out. She is met with a bright flash and red smoke, a figure comes out of the smoke with black and red wings, red hair, claws that should be on a dragon for hands and an undead face yellow eyes and his heart glowing blue. Vincent has transformed into Chaos once again. Rosa steps back with wide eyes seeming to be surprised. Chaos flapped his wings a couple times a spell emerged causing a great wind storm blowing Rosa back. As she covered her eyes from the wind and the light he was causing.

Moments later as if sensing the danger was gone Vincent was himself again standing there all alone in the courtyard he started breathing heavy then fell flat on his back. Rain falling all over his face he looks up blinking he sees the legs, hearing the high hills of Shawna. Vincent passes out as she approaches.

In the cavern again with Lucricia, Vincent is siting in front of her again. Looking at her lifeless body. "Lucricia." Vincent whispers to her while looking right at her. The Mako that surrounds her ripples as he hears her words coming back to him "So sorry. Awake."

"Awake." Vincent replies, blinking "So sorry." she cries back to him.

Vincent opens his eyes again finding him self in a dungeon of the Shinra mansion located in Nibilem. The dungeon was set up as a research library with Volumes of books stacked on shelves. The dungeon was one medium sized rooms with five walls in the middle was a big wooden desk with a couple books set on it as well, this room was illuminated with a single chandelier with eight lamp holders. There was a hall way leading from the stairs to the one room. The hall way was lined with books as well. Looking at a Doctor with a long black pony tale holding a double barrel silver revolver with a wood grain grip. The Doctor had glasses on, Vincent recognizes who it is. It's Dr. Hojo from the Shinra's biochemical research department. Vincent looks down at his hands then the rest of him self. He is in a black suit with both his hands normal. He then notices he has black shiny shoes.

He runs towards the Doc in panic.

"Doc why did you let this happen"

"Silence you. Silence." He screens at Vincent shooting him square in the chest. Vincent doubles over face down on the cold stone floor.

"Why, why can't these people just keep quiet." Vincent sits there vary still. Looking at Hojo's shoes not moving for fear of being shot again.

"Yes, I can use him for my next experiment." Hojo starts to laugh like a crazy man.

"I am a genius, pure genius. The success here will justify all the other failures." He laughs again putting both his arms in the air like he is victorious. Vincent then blacks out again.

Vincent feeling like he was in water opens his eyes panicking looking around at his surrounding, hearing bubbles. He is in a human test tube with metal reinforcements holding the pieces together. The liquid is greenish blue, some how breathable. Vincent looking through the class seeing that he is in a lab of some sort. There was a big table full of computers and instrumentation, one big screen showing all the data. Her back to him is a lab assistant she turns around, Vincent takes in the scene before him. She is wearing a black short dress with a blue blouse with white ruffles up the front a white lab coat. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail with a yellow head band holding her brown hair in place. Her bangs were perfect just covering he left eye brow. Seeing that Vincent had woken up she walks toward him. Vincent recognizes her as Lucrecia, she studies her findings about him. Vincent blinks a couple times then opens his eyes again he is in the same laboratory maybe even the same test tube he slowly moves his head back and forth. Out side of the glass this time is a different female. Shawna is sitting there, she notices movement.

" Well look who's awake." as she stands up

Vincent looking around trying to see a way to get out of the tank.

"Hold on I will release you." she re-assures Vincent, not wanting him to damage her extremely costly equipment. Shawna walks over to the side of the tank locating a keypad. She types in a code scanning through a brief menu selecting to drain and release option. The bottom of the tank shifts slightly allowing the liquid to drain out of the tube. Once the last of it drains out the door pops out sliding open. The tank lowers a couple feet allowing Vincent to walk out.

"Where am I."

"Safe inside the WRO headquarters." she shifts her glasses.

"I carried you back here from Edge after you collapsed during your fight with Deep ground." she starts pacing around Vincent. " It seems the beast inside you went a little wild back there. Does this happen often?" True concern in her voice. Vincent looks down at the ground.

"Went wild. Do you mean Chaos." Vincent shifts his gaze from Shawna to the computer like he might find an answer for him self.

" Chaos." she says moving from where she was back into his line of sight. Seeming more excited then before, as if a light bulb just flashed in her head.

"Your body harbors the Chaos gene." She slaps her forward like she could not believe she had missed this information. "Oh that explains your relationship with Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. Were you a product of one of her experiments?"

"Lucrecia's experiments." Vincent replies with a surprised look on his face. He looks away from Shawna then of to the side seemingly hurt.

"I apologize, that is not what I meant."

"Wait. Lucrecia was researching Chaos."

"Don't tell me you did not know." The sound of her voice was like every one knows that, with a hint of pity.

Shawna walks over to a WRO computer terminal typing in her password. Browsing for a moment finding the file she was looking for then opening it up for Vincent to see.

"Crescent General class A scientist specializing in Biochemical technology. In her research thesis " The planet's Pulse" She referrers to Chaos as one of the Central forms residing among us. However her theories where so abstract." Shawna keep talking but her voice faded into the background. Vincent hears another voice.

"I am so sorry. Awaken."

Seeing that he was no longer paying attention to her reciting the file that she had memorized word for word. Shawna looks sideways at Vincent.

" Are you alright."

Vincent looking at the screen with the stats of Lucrecia with a picture, seeming to be hypnotized.

"Can I see that thesis."

"Unfortunately no, aside from it being obscure it was never submitted to the Shinra database. All I know is what I came across while going through the companies archives."

The door at the end of the lab slides open, Reeve walks through the door, heading for Vincent right away.

"Vincent, have you recovered already."

Meanwhile in a data center the little girl who had been linked to the Deep ground network before is typing on a computer. Scanning through tons of streaming data faster then should be possible. Azul walks in behind her.

"What is the status of our keeper."

"His location remains the same as the last confrontation. We can assume this is the WRO headquarters."

"Good that means two birds with one stone." He grunts turning away, walking out of the door he had just come through. The mystery girl stands up looking over at the wooden table next to her with a single orange materia on it. She grabs it installing it in her weapon. Then follows Azul out the door.


End file.
